


there's a joke about twin beds in here somewhere

by Misty_Reeyus



Series: Family Sitcom AU [3]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What can I say, I was a bitch."</p><p>"Was?"</p><p>"<i>Am</i> a bitch. Sorry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a joke about twin beds in here somewhere

As far as hotel roommates go, Mimi knows her sisters aren’t the worst options (she does _not_ envy Ivar for having to room with Gnome and Sylph), but she still doesn’t look forward to settling down to sleep. Main reason being that this room has only two beds and the Maxwell family has three sisters, and just _guess_ which one of them is going to have to sleep on the armchair?

Certainly not Milla, because she’s the reason they traveled out here in the first place, and it’s imperative that she be well rested for her business talk tomorrow. And of course not Muzét, because frankly, if tantrum-prone Muzét doesn’t get her own bed, _nobody_ gets any sleep at all. So as the eldest sister immediately leaps onto the bed closest to the window and Milla crawls beneath the covers of the other one, Mimi resigns herself to her fate for tonight, snatching a pillow up off of Milla’s bed and heading straight for the chair…

“Mimi? What are you doing?”

Mimi turns around, addressing her twin’s question with a casual shrug. “Getting ready for bed, what else?”

“Looks more like you’re getting ready for _chair_ to me,” Muzét drawls, then giggles when that makes Mimi roll her eyes.

Milla frowns, slapping her hand down on the mattress. “Come on, get back over here. We can share.”

Mimi immediately balks at the prospect, shaking her head vigorously. “Milla, we’re nineteen. We’re way too old for that.” Sure, they sometimes shared beds when they were kids—being twins, they sort of shared _everything_ when they were kids—but it’s been too long since then and Mimi isn’t really comfortable with it anymore.

But Milla furrows her brow, unwilling to give up, as always. “Then _I_ can take the chair—”

“ _You_ are giving two speeches in the morning and another in the afternoon,” Mimi shoots back, pointedly plopping herself down in the chair and starting to fluff her chosen pillow. “You need to be well rested and I don’t. End of discussion.”

But Milla just sits up and shakes her head, a soft smile on her lips. “Hey, do you remember when we were five and Muzét convinced us that blood-sucking monsters lived in our closet? For a whole week, we slipped out to the guest room and held each other in that bed because we were so scared.”

From across the room, Muzét makes a choking noise that quickly dissolves into boisterous laughter. “Wait, you two actually _believed_ me?”

Mimi flushes instantly; that particular childhood memory is filed very tightly under the bank of embarrassing moments that she’d rather forget. “S-shut up. _Both_ of you.”

But Milla ignores Mimi, and promptly levels Muzét with a mild glare. “We were very young and impressionable children and while our fears may have been illogical, they were perfectly understandable. _You_ , however, do not seem to have ample excuse as to why you were such a mean-spirited prepubescent.”

Muzét shrugs, completely unashamed. “What can I say, I was a bitch.”

“Was?” Mimi echoes incredulously.

“ _Am_ a bitch.” Muzét corrects herself easily, not missing a beat. “Sorry.”

She remains unfazed, her smile irritatingly sugar-sweet as Mimi scoffs and Milla sighs, and both twins shake their heads in exasperation at their big sister before turning back towards each other.

“The point is, you were a great source of comfort to me back then and I daresay you always will be.” Milla has this familiar look in her eyes as she says that, something simple but earnest and fond—and powerful, in that Mimi has always been a total sucker for it. “I’m sure that I would be best rested if you were beside me tonight.”

Mimi bites her lip. “We’re not five anymore,” she mutters, but her own protest rings weak now, and her gaze lingers rather longingly on the bed.

“No,” Milla smirks, “but we are both fans of comfort and I can’t imagine that that chair is providing you any.”

She’s right, Mimi thinks, shifting in the lumpy seat to work out a kink that she can already feel forming in her back. Damn her for being right.

“…Fine,” Mimi proclaims in defeat, standing and approaching the bed where Milla has already settled in. “Make room.”

And Milla, obviously all too eager to oblige, pulls back the covers for her.

* * *

When Mimi wakes up, it’s to sunlight washing over her face, a cushy mattress pressed against her side, and firm pressure wrapped around her waist. Mimi’s eyes slowly flutter open as consciousness creeps in, and once her vision clears and it registers that her twin’s face is mere inches away from her own, she gasps slightly in surprise before looking down. Somehow during the night, they’ve managed to end up embracing each other, one of Mimi’s arms draped over the other’s middle while Milla full-on hugs her tight.

Heat immediately rushes to Mimi’s face, but after a moment, she can’t help smiling softly too. Milla’s grip may be wicked strong, but her eyes are closed and her expression is peaceful and her breathing is soft and slowed, indicating that she is still sound asleep. Mimi cranes her neck to glance around the room, but it looks as if Muzét in the other bed is still sleeping too—and according to the clock on the bedside table, there’s still a good twenty minutes left before the alarm they set last night is supposed to ring.

So rather than awaken her sisters, Mimi lets herself fall back against the pillows again, relishing in the cozy warmth that envelops her from all sides. And after a brief moment of contemplation, she _shifts_ , ever so carefully so as not to jostle and potentially wake her twin, until she’s snuggled up to Milla even closer, her own arms curling around to return the hug.

No need to ruin the moment just yet.


End file.
